karyll_aguilar_fan_filmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Celina
Celina, spelled Serena1234567 (セレナ Serena) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is a reincarnation of Ray Akaba, as well as a dimensional counterpart of Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension), Rin (Synchro Dimension) and Lulu Obsidian (Xyz Dimension). She is also from Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension, but despite her origins she was still chosen as one of the Lancers. According to Leo Akaba, Celina is crucial to his plans.8 Celina initially expressed a desire to prove herself to the Professor, but had a change of heart when Zuzu told her about Duel Academy's true motives.9 Celina was recruited into the Lancers, despite not actually taking part in the Battle Royal.10 After an adventure with them in the Synchro Dimension, she was recaptured by Barrett and sent back to Duel Academy, and placed under control.11 When Celina reunited with some of her teammates in the Fusion Dimension, she betrayed them shortly afterward by capturing Zuzu for Duel Academy12, due to being under the mind control of The Doktor, later being freed after he was sealed into a card by Leo Akaba. As consequence of Leo's action, Celina's physical body perished when she rejoined to form Ray Akaba. However, her spirit ultimately survives and lives on in Zuzu Boyle. Appearance Celina has indigo hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, and green eyes. Her face is the same as Zuzu's. Her hair also features two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face, similar to Zuzu. The colors themselves appear to be in reference to "Polymerization". The first outfit she wears consists of the Fusion Dimension's version of the Slifer Red jacket, with a yellow stripe and a green-and-yellow star emblem on each sleeve, which is worn over a black shirt with a purple-brown collar. She also wears a red skirt held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle and ring connecting to two straps going over her torso while her thighs are covered by biker shorts and she wears all brown boots. In addition, like her counterparts, she wears a mysterious bracelet. She later switches clothes with Zuzu, but she retains her bracelet, hair ribbon, and Duel Disk. During the second season, Celina changes clothes again and returns Zuzu's clothes to Yuya, this time wearing a more casual outfit resembling her Academy uniform, composed of a simple red jacket, a broad grey skirt, a black vest that is half unzipped over a white shirt and large black and red boots. She also wears a Turbo Dueling outfit during the Friendship Cup, a form-fitting maroon jumpsuit with white, and light red markings and purple joint-pads, in addition to purple gloves and a purple helmet with a blue visor. In her youth, Celina wore a magenta short-sleeved shirt with purple lining and pointed shoulders over a peach shirt with three yellow stars in the middle and a white collar, white shorts with black shorts underneath and white boots with peach soles, magenta toes and yellow stars on the toes. Category:Females Category:Duelists Category:Characters